Someday
by Alex Kale
Summary: Alex Kale once made a promise to herself. She promised she would find him and protect him, and after waking up in the whoniverse she will do anything to keep it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Someday.

Just someday.

Those were the words I repeated to myself every single night. Every single thought after that just added reasons to why I didn't belong. Sure I loved my family but that life didn't feel like living, it was just existing. I felt guilty. That didn't stop my thoughts from going in that direction though. Here I was. Wishing to be go away, to travel, even if it meant loosing loved ones. It felt wrong to think this since somewhere far away HE had lost everything, everyone he had ever cared about. Even with hundreds of guilty thoughts, my decision had never changed course. I kept telling myself that if the opportunity arose, I'd go without remorse.

This was something that was hard to give a second thought to. Something that seemed almost magical, moments like these my life just chose to pass without so much as a second glance. My life just seemed keen on avoiding such things that gave too much hope like stuff that had to do with HIM. Yet I still kept whispering stolen words at the shining stars that contrasted brightly against the dark blue hue of the night sky. "Not yet.", "Just you wait." and "Someday, I'll find you." were the common phrases that were repeated over the years. These simple phrases and just the thought that he might be hearing me were what kept me believing in him, in what he stood for, in what he could and would do.

The glow of the moon fell across my face almost seeming to encourage me not to loose hope. That was the last thing I was worried about. I knew that it didn't matter how old I got because the hope that was originally there would always be there and with good reason too.

My mom always told everyone who would listen that it was just a lousy obsession that would soon pass but she couldn't have ever been more wrong.

The day I left was the only proof needed. The day she took me to HIM.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hesitantly opened my eyes to see my little brother staring at me with wide brown eyes as was expected of him every morning. His dark brown hair was sticking in every direction humanely possible as he jumped on the bed while doing a bad job at avoiding my face.

"Hiya!" he squealed as he continued jumping.

A grunt left my lips as he landed right on my stomach. He didn't apologize though, he seemed really focused on trying to make me get out of my bed. I let out a low growl as it didn't seem that he was going to let me go back to sleep anytime soon. Letting out a huff of air I turned toward my brother about to tell him to scram when he gave me a big grin.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so adorable? I can't even tell you off because I feel like such an awful person." He simply pulled of a smile in which it was practically impossible to see the dimple that was on the left side of his cheek.

"I'm five now, remember? I can't be cute, I'm not a little kid like I was before.

He had just turned six last week and every minute since then he wouldn't stop reminding us about how he wasn't a baby anymore and that he was a big kid now. He even wanted to prove it by comparing his and my height. This always made me smile because since I was on the short size he thought he was really tall. Not even reaching five feet at the age of sixteen I was stuck at four foot ten and he reached to just below my shoulders. This made him feel like he had tall for his age and therefore it would make him bigger than every other kid his age.

"Aliza? You ok?" He asked while gently tapping my head with his knuckles.

"Yeah, sorry kid. Kind of spaced out." I replied.

He gave me a cute confused frown and softly questioned what I had said. "…...what does that mean?"

Alex hated not knowing something, especially now that he thought he was a big kid. He had once confessed that he wanted to know everything like I did so I wouldn't ever be disappointed in having him as my brother. This had shocked me greatly since I didn't know he thought so highly of me. I had simply given him a sad look and probably the deadliest hug in his life, practically squishing the life out of him. I had looked him in the eye and told him that he would never disappoint me even if he tried, especially not for a silly thing like that.

"It just means that I stopped paying attention for a while, sorry. Why did you wake me up anyways?" I told him in the hopes of stopping his moping and possibly divert him from the knowledge he obviously didn't have. In an instant he straightened himself and threw me a grin, flashing his small white teeth.

"It's ok. Mom told me to wake you up. She wants you to help her make breakfast so your stuck with making pancakes. She was almost begging me to be the one to wake you and bring you downstairs, so here I am!"Alex explained giggling.

I had two sides when I woke up. I could either seriously wake up in a good mood or in the mood to go on a killing spree.

"Yeah, I can see that. Go tell mom I'll be down in a couple of minutes ok?" I smiled fondly as I shook my head at Alex when he almost tripped over the TARDIS slouch backpack laying on the floor. I rolled out of bed, gingerly picked it up then patted off the foot prints my brother had left behind. I smiled down at the bag. My best friend Kale had laughed at me when I had first gotten the bag because the fist thing I checked to see was if it was bigger in the inside. Kale would always remind me every so often of what I had said and had told all my friends who had watched Doctor Who about my little whovian episode. I had bought the bag thanks to my obsession with the show and was constantly buying new stuff related to it.

I placed the bag on my bed then headed toward my closet. I took out a pair of washed out skinny jeans, a white muscle t-shirt, my black leather jacket and my favorite pair of TARDIS blue converse and headed toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Heading out of the bathroom and into my room I passed the pictures that were hanging in the wall. Most of them were of me and of Alex but a couple had me and Kale playing with Alex or doing something silly. Kale had been my best friend since elementary. Every weekend we would go somewhere together just to kill some time or get away form my mom when I had a fight with her. He had always been there for me when I most needed him but lately he had been avoiding me.<p>

When I confronted him about it he had explained that his girlfriend didn't like that he spent so much time with me. I understood to a certain point but that didn't mean that I liked that he cared more about what his girlfriend thought than his best friend. She had just showed up one day and within the next few days she had started dating him and by doing that she had taken my only real friend.

I shook my head to try to get rid of those sad thoughts. I headed over to my TARDIS slouch backpack and opened it. I took out the vortex manipulator that was inside and strapped it to my wrist. Then I took out the sonic screwdriver and placed it in a hidden pocket on the inside of my leather jacket. Just owning stuff that was somehow involved with the Doctor gave me hope that I would really meet him someday.

It wasn't just a t.v. show to me. I knew that he was out there and I just had to wait for the right moment.

I shut the bag and took it with me when I headed into the kitchen.

My mom always called me obsessed since I never went anywhere without my Doctor Who things. I had always replied that I had to have them close to me incase the Doctor ever decided to rescue me from this dull universe.

She always smiled and pretended she didn't hear anything. My mom would tell everyone that I was just messing around and I never contradicted her because I knew she would take away my Doctor Who things away, but truthfully I would leave this place without even thinking about it twice. I had planned everything out. Inside my TARDIS backpack I had a replica of River Song's journal and written inside it were details of every Doctor Who episode I had ever watched. There were side notes on every episode written, about the people that died but could be saved and what must not happen. What the fixed points in time where and how to help the Doctor in some occasions.

What I had written about were only the episodes that were on Netflix from 2005 to current time. From the ninth Doctor to when the eleventh regenerated.

Along with my journal, inside the bag there was a fob watch with gallifreyan writing on the top clasp and many other that would be useful in certain episodes.

"Aliza!" I jumped out of my thoughts and quickly turned toward my mom who had called me.

She sternly looked at me. "Stop thinking about that alien."I gave her a wide eyed look. Did I seriously always space out and think about the Doctor? I did a bit but I had my reasons especially in such a dull place.

My mom simply pointed at the stuff to make pancakes that were scattered across the counter. I grinned at her and walked toward it but not before I hugged my mom on the way there.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the porch swing after breakfast, messing around with the vortex manipulator strapped to my wrist when I herd a metallic groaning. It wasn't any metallic groaning either. It was the sound that I had only heard coming from the t.v. or when I got a text message.<p>

The TARDIS landing. There was no other sound like it. I quickly jumped up from my comfy spot and grabbing my TARDIS bag that was sitting right beside me and raced of to where I thought the sound was coming from. I raced of toward to the park scratching my arms along the way with the barb wire that was thrown carelessly in front of one of the houses I was running by. I stopped dead in my tracks almost falling over when I could no longer hear it. A big feeling of disappointment came crashing down on me. Was I too slow?

I looked around the park and saw nothing. I had to get a better view point. Slowly walking toward the tallest tree in the park, I began to climb it, increasing my speed the longer I climbed it.

I hadn't even reached the top when I slipped. I tried to reach toward one of the branches but it was to far away and I felt all the air leave me when I painfully collided with the grown. Everything felt broken and I was positive that I wouldn't survive. Everything just felt misplaced. I slowly opened my eyes to hear the sirens of the ambulance and hear people talking loudly but they didn't matter. I was more focused on what was in background. The blue police box. I let out a small smile as my eyes were beginning to close.

The last thing I saw was the doors to the TARDIS opening and golden tendrils of light reaching out towards me.

**A/N:** I'm doing the best I can but if you guys have any ideas on how I could make it better, I would really appreciate that.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up with a painful throbbing in my head and an almost unbearable pain in my body. It felt like I had gotten a huge beating. As my mind began to clear a little I remembered what had happened. _Stupid_. I mentally scolded myself. Loosing my grip when I was climbing a tree just to see if my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, making me hear the metallic groaning of the blue box.

The TARDIS.

I had seen it in the corner of my eye before I had blacked out . I was sure of it.

My eyes snapped open when I remembered this crucial detail.

As soon as my eyes were open I was greeted by a warm golden glow. From my position on the ground I could see the ninth/ tenth doctor's console.

I was in the TARDIS. I felt like getting up and dancing around to explore it but then there was the tiny detail I had forgotten (note the sarcasm). In the fall I had broken the majority of my bones. It hurt to even breath. Tears leaked out of the corner of my vision. I wasn't sure if it was because of the happiness I felt or because of the pain. Probably a combination of both.

_Open it._

What? Open what? I couldn't even bring myself to move my lips to ask. It felt like too much effort. Huh, was the ground always so comfortable? I had been missing out on so much. Great. Now I was thinking about how comfortable the ground was. What's next? Talking to myself?

_Open the fob watch._

There it was again. That voice. I sure hope I wasn't going crazy. The voice had now sounded feminine. It had a caring tone to it, like it cared about how I was going through pain right now. Maybe I'll just ignore it. I winced as a unbearable pain cursed through me. I wasn't going to last long like this.

_Listen to me. Open it. It will save you._

Well so much for ignoring it. I couldn't stand the pain any more. Any minute I would black out from the pain and the voice said that the watch would save me. Why not open it? I slowly started to crawl toward the bag that was lying a couple of feet across from me. With every little distance I crossed the bones in my ribcage would slide against the floor and send me into waves of pain. Every few seconds I had to stop as I waited for the pain to become bearable again.

Once reaching the bag I opened it and reached inside for the fob watch I had bought. I ran my fingers over the gallifreyan writing on the top clasp as I slowly sat up the most I could.

Strange.

Now that I thought about it, I had never opened it. Even though I was a big Doctor Who it had always stayed shut. I remember saying that it would take the mystery of it away. A pounding headache and a painful breath brought me out of my thoughts.

The voice said that it would save me and now looking at the fob watch it seemed almost alive. It looked like it was pulsing with unseen energy.

_Open it. Protect him. Become who you were meant to be._

I shakily brought my hand to the clasp that kept the fob watch shut. Protect him. That's what the voice had said. I knew who it was talking about.

The only person that it could be. The Doctor. I was sure of it.

I could be useful for once and help him. With that thought I quickly popped open the fob watch and out reached the light.

It seemed to dance around my whole body. Curling around my hair and caressing my face before entering through my mouth and eyes.

Pain.

Pain everywhere.

It felt worse then when I had fallen out of the tree. Compared to this, the fall seemed like a bruise.

This felt like I was being ripped apart and being mended back together in a different way. Everything burned. The pain started from my head and reached as far as the tip of my toes. I was absorbing the Time Lord conscious that was inside the fob watch and that scared me. Memories and feeling that weren't there before started to come.

A world of red, burning. Children crying for their mothers. Immense pain and sadness swept through me.

A part of me noticed I was slowly standing up still glowing and changing. I could feel my broken bones mending and shifting inside of me. Once fully standing I threw my head back and let the golden light engulf me.

Was I still going to be me or was the Time Lord that was stuck inside the watch going to take over my body now? Was I even real or just a mind to fill out the human body?

I had always wanted to be a Time Lord but now I was scared senseless. I still wanted to be me.

_Be the Protector. The one you were always meant to be._

The Protector? The one I was always meant to be? What di that mean? The pain that I had felt started to fade as did the golden light that had surrounded me not even a minute ago.

The pain had gone away and in it's place was a new crisp feeling. Like I had finished cooking. I looked around and as soon as I noticed I was still here and not locked away in the mind of a Time Lord I let out a squeal.

I'm still me! I broke out in a fit of giggles. I immediately stopped as I noticed my giggles were now in a higher pitched tone. I ran my tongue over my teeth to prove that my theory was right. I hadn't just had my bones mended back together, I had changed my body completely when I opened the watch. No wonder it hurt so much.

"Hmmm... new teeth. Oooh! New voice, still American though. Bit dull and a tad disappointed. Huh, I seem to still use a few British words. How exciting! Maybe I didn't change much! Noooo, forget that. I was never this cheery and loud. Also there's the bit where I didn't talk to myself. Might be going a tad crazy! Oh well, that's a matter for another time. Now, what was I going to say? Oh right. Hellooo sexy!" I giggled toward the ceiling while spinning around in a circle with my arms extended. I was in the TARDIS. How exciting!

A low hum answered me.

"I should be freaking out huh? I mean after all that happened to me but no, that's too dull for me! Now please lead me toward a full length mirror. I've got to check out the new body since it seems I'm stuck with it for a while. Onwards my sexy friend!" The TARDIS let out an amused hum and lit up the way to one of the hallways.

"That's the spirit! Thanks love." I raced toward my TARDIS bag and quickly picked it up and skipped toward the lit up hallway.

* * *

><p>I had been walking endlessly for like twenty minutes now.<p>

"Hey sexy, do you mind moving the rooms around do I can get there faster? I'm just breaking in the new body and truthfully I'm pretty exhausted." I asked the TARDIS. I wondered if she liked me or if I was just another person to her.

Almost instantly a door appeared on the wall beside me. I guess that answered my question. I broke out into a grin. She must like me because she didn't do that to just anybody.

"Thanks love!" I spoke, fondly patting the wall before I opened the door.

* * *

><p>The wardrobe.<p>

It was bigger than it had seemed on t.v. at the end of the episode when the tenth doctor appeared for the first time. When he had picked out his trademark outfit as his tenth regeneration.

The Doctor.

My thoughts were instantly focused on him. Would he like me or would he think I was just another person who made mistake? On what regeneration was he currently on? Was he just like the t.v. showed him? Surely there would be some differences, wouldn't there?

I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts of him. I would worry about him later. The TARDIS sent me a reassuring hum. I smiled at he ceiling. Sexy most likely knew what was bothering me and was trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks old girl. You're always the thoughtful one huh?" I rhetorically asked her. A loud happy hum was heard probably throughout the whole TARDIS.

"Shhh! I don't want him to know I'm here yet. I want to get a good look at my new body, and he's not even here yet right? Good! I have some time to spare." I said as I approached the full length mirror. Standing directly in front of it I noticed the differences right away. I let out a low whistle.

"Wow." I breathed. My shoulder length light brown hair was gone and in it's place was wavy fiery red hair that would put Amy Pond's hair to shame that reached as far as my lower back. My hair ended in a mix of many different tones of red and my short height had improved from four foot ten to about five foot five. I was curvier now and my round face and gotten a bit sharper. My eyelashes had stayed the same length but had become fuller and darker and now beneath them were big greenish eyes that were once brown and slightly smaller. I was still wearing the same clothes but I seemed to fill them out better.

"Not bad."The vortex manipulator was still strapped on my wrist but wasn't visible thanks to my leather jacket. I made sure I still had my sonic screwdriver in the hidden pocket inside my jacket and checked to see that my TARDIS backpack was securely adjusted on my shoulder.

"Hey girl? Mind adding a perception filter to my bag? We don't want the Doctor to get curious and ask why I have you on my bag, do we?"I walked toward the wall that had instantly opened a drawer, placed the bag inside and shut it. Not even a minute later it opened and out came the bag.

"You're a lifesaver!" I told her as I walked back into the hallway. A appreciative hum sounded right after I thanked her.

* * *

><p>Once by the console, I stroked the buttons before I headed out. The doors shut right in my face followed by a sad hum.<p>

"Don't worry old girl. I'll be back. Just you wait! I have to find a way to intrigue the Doctor. I need him to invite me travel with him, I can't exactly just threaten him to let me come so I have to spike his interest. I promise I'll try my best to find a way but if he doesn't want me to come, there is nothing I can do about it." A ding from the console interrupted me.

I grinned as I got closer. The TARDIS had given me a key to be able to open her. I giggled at the console.

"Well aren't you a stubborn girl?" A loud happy hum followed.

"Well wish me luck sexy, I'm off to find the Doctor!" I laughed as the TARDIS unlocked the doors and let me open them.

Stepping out into the cool London air I took a deep breath and went off to find the doctor.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I skipped out of the TARDIS whistling the Doctor Who theme song getting a couple of weird look from the few people that were passing by. Like if it wasn't normal to skip out of a small blue box. Ugh.. normal people with normal lives, who could understand them. What must it be like in that funny little brain of theirs? It must be so boring.

"Anyways... I wonder where the Doctor is. How do I find him now?" I spoke softly to myself or at least what this body considered talking softly. I took out my sonic screwdriver to see if I could do something to find him when something in my bag started beeping nonstop.

"What's that?" I said as I reached into my bag. My eyes immediately went wide as more of my arm fit in the bag than was originally supposed to and I couldn't even feel the bottom of the bag yet.

"Oh." I breathed. "You clever girl." The old girl had fit in bigger on the inside technology on the bag. I let out a chuckle. A TARDIS slouch backpack that was bigger on the inside. The beeping continued, reminding me why I was searching the bag in the first place.

Reaching down until I found the source of the noise I found a weird looking thing that looked like the device the Doctor had in the "Partners in Crime episode". On the screen there was an outline of a body with two hearts and an arrow in the corner that kept changing directions as I twirled in place.

"Oooh, this is going to be so useful in the near future!" I said giggling. "Watch out Doctor. There is no way you're going to escape me now!" I spoke in a low tone, drumming my fingers together. I let out a burst of laughter.

God, I didn't mean for that to sound so creepy. I wouldn't blame the Doctor from running away from me when he saw me. I would say it's a pretty decent reaction taking in mind the situation at hand. I let out a smile at my weirdness as it seemed like this body didn't stop adding things on the weird list.

* * *

><p>Looking around, I noticed that about a block away was Hendrick's. The place where Rose worked at. If it was still here it meant that the Doctor hadn't gone through here yet.<p>

"Never mind." I grumbled as I saw the Doctor, in his ninth regeneration, approaching the building. I never liked how some people back in my world, started watching Doctor Who just because the actor was attractive and then stopped watching it when they changed the actor but I guess they were a fan of the show in their own way.

I jogged toward the entrance of the store and went inside trying not to draw much attention. I headed straight for the bathroom and locked myself in one of the free stalls.

* * *

><p>Hours later I heard voices coming in my direction. I quickly looked everywhere for a hiding place when a thought popped into my head. Over the seat there was a vent big enough for me to fit through where I could hide while they checked the bathroom to see that no one was left. I got out my sonic and soniced the screws in the corners and popped the lid off. I quickly got in and placed the lid when I heard someone entering the bathroom.<p>

"All clear." A female voice said. I let out a breath. That was close. Too close. I pushed the lid of and caught it before it hit the ground. Seemed like this body had fast reflexes. I stored that information away in my mind for later use as I quickly ran out of the bathroom and into the lift which would take me to the basement.

* * *

><p>I twirled my fingers and began humming, impatiently tapping my foot waiting for the lift's doors to open.<p>

"Finally!" I scolded the lift wagging my finger at the doors. Now I was talking to inanimate objects but I guess if I was going to be with the Doctor, stuff was going to get weird. Just in other ways though.

Turning a couple of corners I spotted blonde hair and a leather jacket sprinting away from some manikins. I raced after them shoving some of the manikins out of the way and even going as far as pushing them onto the floor. I raced into the lift where Rose and the Doctor were, right before a manikin reached for me. Instead of grabbing me though, the manikin got it's arm stuck in between the lift's doors.

"Lovely to meet you!" I let out a dazzling smile as I quickly bowed before I reached for the arm of the manikin that was still stuck between the doors and tugged a couple of times. Once the Doctor seemed to snap out of his shocked dazed he helped me and after a couple of tugs the arm came right off and the lift quickly closed.

"You pulled his arm off." Rose said.

"Yep. Plastic. Now who are you?" The Doctor asked as he turned toward me. I kept my mouth shut as Rose kept on blabbering.

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who are they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose asked, intent on getting answers.

"Why would they be students?" He asked her still looking straight at me. I didn't know where to look so I settled on looking at the scratches on the wall that were most likely made over the years.

"I don't know." Rose replied.

"Well, you said it. Why students?" He asked nonchalantly still focused on trying to figure me out. This was going to get tiring easily if he kept it up.

" 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Rose said trying to seem like she knew what was going on.

The Doctor threw me a look as if to say 'is she for reals?'. I stifled a giggle that was threatening to escape my lips.

"That makes sense. Well done." The Doctor told Rose sarcastically sending a smirk my way.

"Thanks." Rose smiled proudly. Wow. The lift's slowness seemed to pass onto Rose. What a coincidence.

"There're not students." I interjected drawing the Doctor and Rose's attention toward me.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." Rose told the Doctor completely ignoring me. I rolled my now blue-green eyes at her.

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asked, not really caring.

"Chief electrician." Rose replied.

"Wilson's dead" The Doctor said as he hurriedly ran out of the lift.

"That's not funny. That's sick!"

"Hold on. Mind your eyes" The Doctor said more to me than to Rose when I approached where they were standing. He disabled the lift's mechanism with his sonic screwdriver.

"Who are you then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" God. Did Rose ever just shut up? The Doctor led us outside as he shot me a weird look when he saw me skipping with my hands behind my back.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic 're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great problem if I didn't have this." He held up a small bomb."So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might as well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He said before shutting the door in our faces when he went back inside. Not even a minute later he opened the door again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the 's your name?" He asked looking at me.

"Rose" Rose said from behind me. He gave her a quick look and looked back at me with a questioning look.

I immediately thought about my brother, Alex. He would always give me a look like the one the Doctor was currently giving me.

"Alex and just so you know, I don't particularly like beans on toast." My brother's name had instantly slipped out of my mouth. Why had I said my name was Alex? It just seemed right. The Doctor's thoughts instantly interrupted my thoughts.

"Nice to meet you Alex, Rose. Run for your life!" He yelled before he ran back inside. As Rose turned around to leave, I slipped back inside the building and ran toward the Doctor.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled. He turned with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

I let out a grin and replied "I couldn't just stand there and let you have all the fun now could I?" I asked.

"Well?" I continued. He broke out into a grin.

* * *

><p>We ran out of the building, hand in hand, laughing as it blew up. Slowing our pace as we closer to the TARDIS.<p>

"That was a close call."I giggled letting go of his hand and leaning on the TARDIS as he stood in front of me smiling fondly.

"Well? Are you going to introduce me to her?" As soon as I asked, I knew I had said something wrong. The once fond look turned into the beginnings of the oncoming storm.

"How do you know about her?" He growled at me as he held my shoulders and pushed me roughly against the TARDIS. I let out a shaky breath.

"Let me explain but inside the TARDIS, please?" I begged him.

"So you can steal the TARDIS? I don't think so!" His eyes narrowed.

"People are staring." I simply responded with my shoulders hunched while looking at the ground. He let out growl and opened the doors without letting go of my elbow as he dragged me toward an area farthest away from the console.

I gave him a sad smile and began. "Back in my universe, you're life is basically a t.v. show and I love it." I let out a small smile before continuing. "One day I thought I heard the TARDIS and being the fan I was I ran toward the noise and climbed a tree to see if I could see her when I slipped and fell. I broke almost all the bones in my body and I woke up to a voice. _Open the watch. Become who you were meant to be. The Protector. _Those exact words and I listened." I paused to look at him. The oncoming storm look had faded and now was replaced by a look of wanting to believe me. Like he couldn't make up his mind. I continued. "I absorbed the time lord biology and regenerated into who you see now. Still me but now, I have two hearts and I know I'm just an echo of a time lord and not a real one but..." I was interrupted as the Doctor placed his finger on my lips. His eyes held hope as he trailed his hand down to where my hearts were and there he was greeted with four heart beats, He let out a soft smile.

"I'm not alone." Was all he said as a lone tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. "But I'm not really one. I look like one and have your make up of cells but it's more than that. It's a shared suffering, it's …." I tried to continue but once again he had interrupted me. I hope it didn't become a habit.

"No, don't say that Alex." He said as he gave me a big hug. I leaned into the hug as a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to have accepted me very fast. It made me really confused.

"Come on, enough crying." I said slipping a small smile out. "Don't you have to find out where they are controlling the manikins from?"

He slowly let out a grin as he grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the console.He looked at the screen that had coordinates then after pressing a bunch of buttons and flipping a lot of switches, we landed. I threw the Doctor a grin and skipped toward the doors pausing once I opened them. We were parked a few blocks away from where Rose lived.

I felt the Doctor slip his hand into mine as he closed the door behind him. I patted the TARDIS softly before we left, not missing the amused look the Doctor threw me. " What?" I asked with a smile.

"Not much. Just noting how you seem to like her." He grinned. Leading me toward Rose's building.

"I do. She's great." I skipped forward to the stairs pulling him behind me.

Once at Rose's door, we took out or sonics at the same time. He let out a grin when he saw it.

"Handy aren't they?" I asked him. He simply nodded with a smile before both of us bent down and set on working on the cat flap on the door.

Once we could open the cat flap, both of us still crouched down, the Doctor slightly pushed the flap inward and we were met by Rose's face peeking out at us. She quickly pulled open the door.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked with a confused look.

"I live here." Rose said.

"Well, what do you do that for?"I let out a burst of laughter because the Doctor seriously looked confused as to why Rose lived here. Suddenly I felt fingers dig into my sides, making me let out a squeal. "Hush you." The Doctor whispered in my ear. I let out an involuntary shiver.

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." Rose answered but not before shooting me an annoyed look. God, I could tell me and her wouldn't get along at all or at least not very often.

"We must have gotten the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then." The Doctor said knocking his knuckles against her forehead before turning and trying to walk away.

"You. Inside. Right now." Rose said before pulling the Doctor into the flat but not before he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside with him. I was still thinking about how he had said 'we' not 'I'. Letting out a smile, I allowed myself to be pulled inside.

"Who is it?" Jackie yelled from her room.

"It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Rose answered.

"She deserves compensation." Jackie said as the Doctor approached her bedroom.

"Oh, we're talking millions." I stood off to the side of the door, wanting to stay for the show where Jackie couldn't see me, while Rose went toward the kitchen.

"I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen."

"No." The Doctor answered, hurriedly pulling me away while trying to stifle the giggles that were escaping my lips.

"Hush now." He said as he poked my side. I let out another stifled laugh before composing myself. I walked with Doctor toward the living room blocking out everything that was being said while I looked at some of the pictures on the stand.

The Doctor's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." He said as he flicked his ears. I walked toward him and linked my arm through his as I looked in the mirror too. "I happen to like those ears. I think they have a certain charm to them." I told him as I heard Rose still talking in the background. He sent me a grin before turning toward the coffee table and picking a stack of cards, trying to shuffle them but making a mess instead. I stuck my tongue out and let a laugh at his goofiness.

"What's that, then? You got a cat?" The Doctor asks. "She doesn't." I said without looking at him. Instead my attention was focused on the cat flap waiting for the manikin's arm to come through and just on time too because as soon as I looked, the Auton arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the Doctor by the neck.

I immediately leaped into action and tugged on the arm trying to get it off the Doctor. Rose comes into the room still blabbing and rolling her eyes as she sees us.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic arm. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, was it?" She questioned. At another time I would pissed of that she ignored me but now I was slightly more worried about the Doctor, who's face was rapidly turning purple.

As the Doctor and me manage to get the arm of his throat but it freezes mid air and grabs onto the closest person who just happened to be Rose. I take out my sonic as the Doctor fell onto the coffee table, with Rose on top of him when he tried to take the Auton arm off of her. Both the Doctor and I sonic the arm at the same time and throw each other a grin.

"Well, we've got to do that more often!" I exclaimed while letting out a stream of giggles.

"It's alright, we've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." The Doctor said winking at me.

"Do you think?" Rose asks him mad before she smacks him with the arm. "Ow!" The Doctor complained.

I grabbed his hand as we headed toward the staircase we had come up from a couple of minutes ago.

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off." She complained.

"Yes we can. Here we are. Swanning off. See you!" I cheerfully cut in.

"But the arm was moving. It tried to kill me." She argued.

"Ten out of ten for observation." The Doctor and I said at the same time giving each other a look.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No he doesn't!" I yelled back at her, skipping forward as I pulled the Doctor with me.

"Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me or I'll start talking." Rose said trying to find ways for him to tell her.

"Humans! Ugh, I was never like this was I? I hope not. That would be a great disappointment." I grumbled as I headed toward the TARDIS already tired of Rose's questions. I had liked her in the show but now seeing her in real life, she seemed like a jerk. Like she was used to getting everything her way.

Opening the doors I let out a huff of air. "Hello Sexy!" I greeted. I suppose that not everything would be the same here in comparison to the t.v. show back home.

* * *

><p>When the Doctor entered the TARDIS, he looked sad.<p>

"What's the matter?" I asked skipping up to him. His expression quickly changed from surprised to relieved as soon as he saw me. He immediately pulled me into a hug and let out a shaky breath. "Don't do that to me. I thought you had gotten tired of me and ran off."

I let out a smile. "Tired of you? How could I, just know that I wont ever leave you. Unless you tell me to leave, I'll stay with you until you're sick and tired of me." I softly squeezed his arm.

He smiled affectionately down at me as he released me. I was small compared to his height, I reached to just a little above his shoulder. I pulled a frown. "Why are you so tall?" I questioned, trying to get him back to a good mood. He let out a chuckle and ruffled my hair as he headed to the console.

"You are on the small side." He argued. I stuck my tongue out in his direction as he was pressing buttons.

Once we landed I ran toward the doors but was stopped as the Doctor pulled me back from the collar of my jumper. I let out an annoyed protest with my arms still reaching toward the doors.

"No, you're going to stay here." The Doctor wagged his finger at me but since it was really close to my nose, I crossed my eyes to try and focus on his finger.

"Why!?" I protested. "I need you to guard the TARDIS." He argued. I was about to tell him off when I saw the look he threw me. He was trying to protect me, in his own special way.

I crinkled my eyebrows in defeat. "Fine! You better get back here in one piece, you hear me?" I told him with narrowed eyes while fixing his jumper.

"Yes mum." He spoke sarcastically puling away and going toward the TARDIS doors. He threw me a wave and a wink on his way out.

"How do you deal with him!?" I questioned the old girl with my arms extended upwards. An amused hum rang throughout the whole room.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and he still hadn't come back. I was missing out on all the good stuff!<p>

"He's so mean!" I exclaimed looking at the ceiling. I was laying upside down on the captain's chair with my feet in the air and my hair hanging off the seat looking toward the ceiling.

_Bang!_ A loud sound was heard. I didn't bother to move though, I knew it was just the Doctor and Rose coming inside.

The Doctor came inside striding toward the console with purpose, Auton head under his arm. He looked toward me but them did a double take. "What are you doing?"

"Bored!" I yelled, pointing a finger toward the air as I saw Rose come inside but quickly run back outside. He let out a chuckle when he patted my stomach as he passed by me to hook up the head to the console.

"It's going to follow us!" Rose yelled as she ran back inside. "The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they tried. Now, shut up a minute." The Doctor rambled on as I straightened from the position I was in and headed toward him blocking out the next few sentences as I studied the head. I was fascinated by it to tell the truth.

"Are you alien?"

"Yes. Is that all right?"

"Yeah"

"She's called the TARDIS. S. That's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space and she's the best." I rambled letting out a disappointed huff when Rose just ignored me and burst out crying. "Why does no one listen!" I whined to the Doctor, just noticing the proud look he wore before it disappeared.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us. Well, everyone except Alex here." He commented not really paying attention to her.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled of his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" The Doctor asked confused before he turns toward the console where the head was attached by cables.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He yelled frustrated.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, since Rose needed to say that bit but seemed too out of it to say anything.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. almost there. Here we go!" The Doctor says as the TARDIS lands and he grabs my hand, dragging me off toward the door.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe." Rose yelled from inside the TARDIS.

I took in a big breath, hurting my lungs with all the air that had entered. Kale would have loved to have been here or at least before his girlfriend came along. Alex and Kale, left in the other world. I had already taken Alex's name as my own but had made no move to correct it. Alex Kale. I liked the ring it had to it. Two of the most important people to me and by having their names it would be my way of remembering them since it didn't look like I could go back to them.I'd say my name was Alex Kale if anybody asked. I wouldn't go back even if I could. I always knew it was the wrong place for me. It felt superficial.

"Oh. Fantastic!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the Doctor as he pulled me down toward a hatch that was close by. I really needed to stop spacing out, I was missing out a lot of some conversations.

We climbed down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there we went through a door and down a flight of stairs into a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." He explained.

" Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."

I threw Rose a horrified look. "We can't just kill it. We have to give it a chance. God. You're so violent!" I turned toward the Doctor to see him giving me a proud look before he got up and headed toward the Nestene Consciousness.

It growled making the room shake from the loudness of it. My eardrums felt like they were going to burst. I guess with barely getting used to having time lord hearing, it was really put on strain on my hearing. I couldn't move. My hands were shaking and I was grabbing my head with tears leaking out of my eyes. I barely noticed that I was being picked up bridal style, too focused on my the pain I felt. I knew we had entered the TARDIS when a concerned hummed sounded. I was placed down in a seat and I instantly curled up with my knees to my chest and my arms over my head. I felt the TARDIS moving and finally landing as the Doctor rushed toward me. His concerned face appeared right in my line of vision along with the sound of the sonic screwdriver.

"Shh..."I tried to shush it but it wasn't listening. Of course not, it was an inanimate object.

"I'm okay. Please stop." I pleaded. The noise instantly stopped. I slowly opened my eyes finally recovering from the pain.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked extremely concerned, "Yeah. Just getting used to my time lord hearing." I let out a shaky smile.

He made a relieved sound from the back of his throat. He looked at me like he was thinking about something. "I want to invite Rose to come along with us, is that alright?" He asked me. I gave him a surprised look.

"Of course it is. It's your TARDIS." I responded. "No, it's ours now." He softly said. I let out a grin. "Bring her on board then!" I laughed at him. Even though I didn't particularly like Rose, I did respect her to a certain point. She helped him heal after the Time War and looked after him in her own way so she deserved some credit. I would try to get along with her if the Doctor wanted me to.

He broke out into a grin and ruffled my hair before going outside to ask Rose to come with us. I smiled at the door and headed toward the hallway.

"Sexy! Mind making me a room please?" As soon as I asked, just like with the wardrobe, a door appeared next to me. On the door, Alex Kale was engraved into the wood of the door, in gallifreyan.

I slowly pushed opened the door and was greeted with a huge bed. I took no time to jump into it. "Sorry old girl. I'll check out the room when I wake up, promise." I barely grumbled this sentence before I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a lonely man in a blue box.

**A/N- **Sorry guys, i'm posting when I can but I get tons of homework and the chapters take me a long time to write. Hopefully I can upload a chapter every other day but i'll see how that works out. Hopefully you'll like the new chapter:)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**"Doctor!" I let out a squeal that was soon followed by a burst of laughter as I was picked up and thrown into the TARDIS' swimming pool. I swam toward the surface and turned my glare onto the Doctor, who was casually standing at the edge of the pool, slowly drifting toward him without him noticing. He just smiled at me as he fixed his bowtie and threw me a wink. I quickly reached forward and dragged him into the pool without a second thought. I let out a laugh that was soon interrupted as I was dragged under the water. **_

_**I slowly opened my eyes under the water and was greeted by a grinning doctor. I let out a grin to match his, grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the surface. Once there, I hung my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his shoulder when his arms wrapped around my waist. **_

My sleep was interrupted by a soft knock on my door.

"Go away." I mumbled, digging my face into the pillow I was currently using. My dream had been surprisingly, very peaceful. I don't remember what my dream was about but I do remember that I was really happy. Happier than I had ever been before.

I let out an annoyed huff of air when I heard the door open.

"Go away." I mumbled a little louder this time. A deep chuckle was heard before the side of the bed dipped a little. "Tell you what, you wake up right now and I let you choose where we go." The Doctor nudged my side. Right, like he seriously expected me to get up. Wait. The Doctor. I sat up as quickly as I could and without opening my eyes, I lunched forward into the Doctor and took a deep breath. Being greeted by the smell of vanilla and leather, I let a smile finally appear on my face. Arms reluctantly hugged me back after a few seconds.

"You ok Alex?" I looked up and was met with a pair of blue eyes. A small laugh escaped my lips. "Yeah, just checking that you're real and not my imagination." I responded, hugging him harder.

"Come on then. Rose is waiting in the console room. I just came to get you since I had a feeling that if I didn't wake you, you'd go mad on me." He said, barely containing a grin. "You would have any other way, admit it." I snickered.

"No, I wouldn't." He beamed at me while pulling me up and pushing me toward the bathroom. "Come on. Get ready. Rose gets to choose this time since you took too long so you'll have to find us after we land. Okay?" He bobbed my nose with his index finger. I let out a pout placing my chin in between my thumb and index finger like if I was thinking about it. "Mmmm... 'kay but if I get lost, remember that I'm going to blame it on you no matter what." I stuck my tongue out and headed inside the bathroom but came out a minute later. I skipped up to the Doctor, who hadn't even moved, and placed a kiss on his cheek then headed back toward the door.

"Thanks by the way." I said over my shoulder before I shut the door behind me. Before showering I took a peek at the full length mirror hanging on the wall and examined my features again. I still wasn't used to looking like this. In a way, I guess I missed my brown hair or at least the familiarity of it. It was one of the things we had in common, Alex and me.

I shook my head. Remember, you said you wanted this life, that you would do anything to be here. That even though I would miss people, this was where I truly belonged. A single tear leaked out of the corner of my eye that was only visible for a little while before I wiped it away quickly. Nope. You got this. I reassured myself one more time before showering.

* * *

><p>Quickly heading out of the bathroom and into the walk-in closet, wrapped in a towel, I let out a squealed as I saw all the different clothes. Since we were most likely on 'The End Of the World' episode, I would have to choose something in which I wouldn't be so hot when the heat levels went up. I searched for a few seconds before the hangers started moving until a outfit was hanging in front of me. There were washed out blue shorts that reached to half my thigh and a TARDIS blue muscle tee, followed by a black sports bra. I put them on in record time and searched the back of the closet until I found a pair of black converse. I couldn't take my TARDIS bag in worry that it might it get ruined so I got out my sonic screwdriver and my physic paper and placed them in my pockets. I let out smile as I hurriedly put them on before racing out of the room and only pausing once I got to the console room.<p>

I let out a giggle as I ran around the console with my arms out. Ah, I needed to let the weird out already. I was acting practically normal with the Doctor right now but only because I didn't want to scare him off too soon. Once he got used to me though, all hell would break loose and the fun would really begin. "Hey sexy, I'll be right back. I would say that I've got to make sure the Doctor doesn't get into too much trouble but knowing him, there is no way that's going to happen!" I patted the console lovingly before I skipped out the door and toward where I guessed the observation gallery would be.

* * *

><p>"We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions." I heard the steward say before catching my gaze and walking toward me with purpose. "And who might you be?" He asked me.<p>

I let out a charming smile before flashing him my physic paper. "Alex Kale at your service." I explained with a gracious bow. He slowly nodded, seeming to accept it and walk away but not before throwing a last look toward me. Once he was fully turned around, I stuck my tongue out at the steward's turned back and skipped toward the Doctor, jumping on his back, latching my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Surprise!" I yelled into his ear, a bit too excited.

"Ooof!" The noise suddenly left the Doctor's lips as he stumbled a bit with the extra weight before he steadied us, holding onto my legs, making sure I didn't fall.

I made sure that we wouldn't fall, then slowly unraveled my arms and legs from around him. Dropping to the ground I fixed the lapels of the his leather jacket, giving him a grin. I let out a pout when the Doctor gave me a playful glare.

"Careful, you could get hurt Alex."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved off his concern and looked away, avoiding the glare that Rose was sending me. I really had to strike a deal with her. We couldn't go on like this if we were both going to travel with the Doctor.

"And now, might I introduce the next honored guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The steward said as they entered. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing gifts. If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Bahoon. And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." He continued as the Doctor and I shared a look of excitement then a chuckle when we saw Rose's look of bewilderment at the sight of the aliens.

I looked on with curiosity as all the new aliens entered until someone's hand blocked my view.

"Oi!" I complained as I pushed the Doctor's hand out of my way and threw him a look before Jabe approached us.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." Jabe kindly gave the Doctor the plant but he quickly passed it onto Rose. "Thank you! Yes, gifts...um..." He trailed off trying to think of something.

"Air." I whispered at him before I pulled us close to Jabe. "We give you in return, air form our lungs," I said before I blew gently on her face and waiting for the Doctor to catch on, which he quickly did. Jabe closed her eyes briefly as we breathed on her face.

"How...intimate." Jabe gave us quite a suggestive look.

"There's more where that came from." The Doctor and I simultaneously say. In the show, the Doctor said that with a flirty tone but right now he said it like me. Like we were just stating a fact. Weird, it looked like not everything was the same as it was in the show. Small little things changed but it made me worry about how it could also change something major like Bad Wolf and that was just in this regeneration.

"I bet there is..." She trailed off.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo." The steward announced as he was rolled into the observation gallery. I let out a squeal as I jumped up and down, clapping my hands, avoiding the Doctor's questioning look. As soon as he turned toward the Moxx of Balhoon, I skipped away from the Doctor and toward the Face of Bo, trying to contain my excitement and not doing a very good job at it.

"Hey Captain." I said once I reached him, placing a hand on the glass that was separating us.

Alex. Oh, how I've missed your voice.

I let out a small smile. "Well let's hope you missed me too, not just my amazing voice , Jack." I teased.

It's your fist time meeting me.

I let out a small frown. He didn't ask, he more like stated it. "Is it that obvious?"

You don't seem as outgoing as you were when you first met me.

God. If I wasn't as outgoing as I was supposed to be, that was bad news. I had already considered that I was crazy enough but now I knew that I was going to get worse. "Spoilers." I allowed a smile to escape that was followed by a small laugh when I thought about something else."I'm going to search for past you. You won't be able to get rid of me." I promised.

I know I won't. It has already happened for me. You wouldn't stop visiting me and I really appreciate that, you helped me get through some tough times. Alex and Jack . The unstoppable duo.

"Sounds like fun. I really look forward to that. Catch you later Jack. Even though the Doctor wouldn't care if I got left behind, I wouldn't like for that to happen." I reluctantly waved then headed back toward the Doctor but not before I heard the last few words Jack directed toward me.

He never would forget you, along with everybody else. You just have a charm to you that no one can hate.

Yeah right. I wish.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brein Dot Delta Seventeen." The steward said as soon as I walked up and stopped next to the Doctor, watching as Cassandra was pushed into the observation gallery.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." I narrowed my eyes at her. It was her fault so many people would die today, Even tough I knew I couldn't stop her before the Doctor found out it was her, I could do something and save all of them or at least most of them.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was form the Artic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in it's soil.I have come to honor them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from it's nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an IPod. It stores classical music form humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" She chanted after a 50's juke box was reeled in and started playing 'Tainted Love'.

Wow. She needed to update her archives then. No, screw that. That would mean something was right but she was so off, it wasn't even funny.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in thirty minutes." The steward says as Rose runs out, overwhelmed by the sight of so many aliens.

I let out a small whine when the Doctor grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the direction she had run off to. "Oh hush, you." The Doctor said trying to quiet me. "But I don't want to!" I kept whining, trying to see if he would get annoyed. He surprised me though when he simply smiled fondly at me. I let out a small frown. This regeneration was supposed to get annoyed easily, but I guess as I had thought before, he was different in real life.

"Doctor? Alex?" A flash of light momentarily blinded us as Jabe took a scan from the device she was holding. "Woah! Watch it there Jabe, don't want to go blind this early in life!" I complained.

"My apologies. Thank you." She nodded her head at me before the Doctor dragged me away. "Stop pulling! I can walk perfectly you know?! No need to drag me around the whole forsaken place!" I threw my hands in the air, waving them frantically around when we had reached the corridor. The Doctor simply let out a chuckle as I lightly shoved him with my shoulder but all was forgotten when we saw the TARDIS being wheeled away.

"Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches." He yelled after them but I on the other hand was going crazy. "No, they can't take her away! I won't let them! Don't worry old girl, I've got you!" I exclaimed as I latched onto one of the TARDIS' sides, refusing to budge, even as the little assistants tried to pull me off. Finally, the Doctor managed to pry me off the TARDIS but only after reassuring me that she was going to be okay and that he would buy me chips later. I had to try British chips. I now had a new mission in life.

"Fine. Onwards my time lord friend! Let's find this Rose girl." I marched forward pulling the Doctor with the chips still in mind.

* * *

><p>"Rose? Are you in there?" The Doctor calls out as we reach the doorway to the room Rose was in.<p>

"Aye, aye. What do you think then?" He inquired.

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at them and they're alien." I rolled my eyes. Brilliant, Rose. God, she wasn't very smart in the beginning of her adventures, was she?

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." The tried to joke around.

"Where are you from?" She questioned him, slightly looking my way. She was curious as to where I was from too. Maybe we could get along.

"All over the place." He answered. Rose seemed to let it go but turned to me and looked at me with questioning eyes. "I'm from a place where everyday felt like I was repeating the last day, over and over again. My life seemed to dodge all the exciting moments. Wake up, eat, go to school, do homework, eat yet again and go to sleep. The constant things made me go mad. I lived for diversity yet I couldn't live without it. These things made me go crazy...but now, I'm here. It's all that matters right now." I stopped realizing I was blabbing too much. She didn't need to know about my life yet. I don't think anyone did. I preferred if it was kept quiet.

Rose nodded. "They all speak English." I was grateful she didn't ask anymore.

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside your head and translates." The Doctor tried to explain.

"It's inside my brain?"

"Well in a good way."

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" Rose seemed mad but I knew she just wanted to let the stress out.

"Rose, it's like having an instant translator in your head. It doesn't change your mind, the old girl would never do that." I tried to explain.

"I didn't think about it like that."

"No, you were to busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you then Doctor? I at least know Alex's name but what are you called? What sort of alien are you?" Rose said after ignoring what I had first said.

"I'm just the Doctor."

"From what planet?"

"Well, it's not as if you know where it is!"

"Where are you from?" Rose kept insisting for him to answer her question.

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me who you are!" I could see he was getting annoyed. Maybe he did get annoyed easily but didn't with me. I'd have to ask him why at a later date.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me."

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me." Rose pleaded. I slipped my hand into the Doctor's hand. He seemed ready to explode, hopefully it would help with skin contact. Miraculously, it did help. He almost instantly calmed down. I don't know what's wrong with Rose. She chose to come here, so why was she pinning the blame on the Doctor?

The computer's voice suddenly rang out. "Earth death in twenty minutes. Earth death in twenty minutes." It reminded us.

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." Rose seems to drop the subject as she takes out her mobile phone. "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit." She continues.

"Tell you what." He takes her phone apart as I try to look over his shoulder to see how he'd doing it. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" I tease him.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" He teased back.

"Nah! To simple for this great brain, I need a challenge." I stuck my tongue out at him as Rose looked at both of us amused.

"Oh, there you go." He handed her back her mobile phone. Rose immediately calls her mum as soon as she's got good grip on the mobile.

I turn to stare out of the windows, into space, past the Earth. I let a small smile onto my face. Alex and Kale would have loved this.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill."

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are" I muttered under my breath. The whole space station starts shaking all of the sudden. Crap. I had forgotten about the dangerous stuff.

"That's not supposed to happen."

"You think!?" I softly smacked the Doctor on the back of the head just for that comment. I kindly received a glare in return. Uh, time lords.

* * *

><p>Walking through the corridors I started thinking about the steward. Sadly I couldn't do anything to help him but I promised myself I wouldn't let anybody else die. They didn't deserve to die and hopefully when I saved them, I wouldn't do anything to make the universe collapse. The troubles of knowing the future. Is this kind of what the Doctor normally felt when he knew he couldn't save someone, that they had to die so everybody else lived? It was overwhelming.<p>

Entering the observation gallery we approached Jabe. "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know what gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think Alex? Jabe? Listen to the engines. They pitched up about thirty."

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe said. The Doctor turned toward me and raised his eyebrow. "Spoilers love." I put my index finger over my lips and threw him a wink.

"Where's the engine room?" He looked anywhere but me, trying to hide the pale pink hue that had appeared on his cheeks. I had gotten the Doctor to blush, there's that life accomplishment crossed off the list.

"I don't know but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you, your wife and your friend." Friend? Oh right, Rose is with us. I had forgotten about her for a second. I feel so awful.

"She's not my wife!" The Doctor exclaimed clearly flustered. Oh right, she had called me his wife too.

"No of course not. I'm his girlfriend obviously." I shushed the Doctor when he started to say something. "It's easier this way. She would have gone on and on about me being a concubine or prostitute. This way, we keep our dignity, both of us." I whispered to him as Jabe nodded at my earlier explanation.

"And me 'the friend' as she said, must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go create mini little aliens and follow Jabe. I'm going to go catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose says before she heads off toward Cassandra, leaving two very flustered time lords behind. She had told the Doctor and me to get together, wow, she's got some guts. The Doctor cleared his throat, trying not to make eye contact.

"Come on." He said before pulling me of toward Jabe. "Don't start a fight!" I yelled back toward Rose, my cheeks still pink. The Doctor, Jabe, and me link arms as Rose calls back. "And I want you both home by midnight!" Looks like Rose and me were getting along better. No fights for a while now, it was great.

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?" The Doctor questioned us both as we reached the maintenance duct.

"There's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." Jabe answered as ran my fingers against some of the cables that were hanging from the ceiling.

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?"

"The Corporation." I answered him. He spared a look my way before turning back to Jabe as she added on to what I had said. "They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

"But there's no one form the Corporation on board."

"They're not needed. The facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong." Jabe argued. Oh, she shouldn't have said that. Now everything is going to get worse. Bad move Jabe.

"Unsinkable?"

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble, there's no one to help us out?" The Doctor said.

"I'm afraid not." Jabe commented.

The Doctor and I shared a look and simultaneously spoke. "Fantastic."

"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" Jabe asked confused. I let out loud laugh. "In many ways!" I flashed her a smile, skipping ahead to the door panel not being able to make out what Jabe and the Doctor were talking about in the background. I herd my name once so turned toward them with a questioning look but the Doctor simply waved his hand in my direction. I let out a frown. They better be saying good things about me.

"Excuse me." The Doctor says once they are standing next to me. I lean against the door panel blocking his access to it. After a few seconds he got me to move by tickling me, so currently I was leaning against the wall next to the door panel, moping.

"And what about your ancestry Doctor? Alex? Perhaps both of you can tell a story or two. Perhaps a man and girl only enjoy trouble when there's nothing left. I scanned you both earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence, much less Alex's. And even when it named you both, I couldn't believe it. But it was right. I know were you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable you exist, much less both of you. I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Jabe tries to touch the Doctor's arm but he moves out of the way slightly so she pulls her arm back. In the show, he let her, he's not the same. Too many variables are getting in the way. I needed to calm him down, he looked mad and ready to explode.

Quickly grabbing his hand, I gave it a firm squeeze. "Shh...it's ok" I reassured him as I ran my free hand up and down the arm that had my other hand. He visibly shook as a lone tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. I had never seem him look so broken. It looked like the Time War effected him much more in real life than it had in the show. Jabe watched us with a curious expression on her face as the Doctor had finally calmed enough to open the door.

* * *

><p>We were greeted by a warm blast of air when we entered the engine room.<p>

"Is it me or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asks.

"Not just you. It's boiling!" I let my hand out of the Doctor's as we looked around the room. There was a walkway than ran through a series of huge fans. One of Cassandra's metal spiders ran up the wall when the Doctor soniced the panel. I quickly jumped onto the Doctor's back, practically choking him in the process of trying not to touch the ground, waving my sonic screwdriver at the metal spider.

"What the hell's that?" The Doctor said while trying to untangle me from him but I wasn't giving up so easily. There is no way I was getting anywhere close to a place the spider could potentially be.

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe questioned sending us amused looks.

"I don't think so. Hold on." He once again tries to pull me of so he can reach his sonic but since I know what he's doing, I don't let him. Jabe, seeing that he's not going to able to do anything with me on his back, lassoes it.

"Nice liana!" I yell enthusiastically at her, as soon as she had the disabled metal spider securely in her hands.

"Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, we won't tell. Now then who's bringing their pets on board."

"What does it do?" Jabe asked.

"Sabotage." I sang.

"Earth death in ten minutes." The computer's monotone voice rang out.

"And the temperature's about to rocket. Alex?"

"Yeah?" I rested my chin on the top of his head. "Get off. Why are you on my back anyways?" He questioned.

"It was a spider"

"It was metal." He added.

"Yeah...it was." I said after a moments pause.

"Alex, get off!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor had finally gotten me off his back with the help of Jabe. To say the least, it was very tiring for me and we were currently in one of the corridors.<p>

"Hold on. Get back." He said, lightly pushing me behind him as he tried to sonic the panel on the wall beside a door. I knew the steward was behind it and there was nothing I could have done.

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." The computer spoke. No, I could have done something to save him.

"Is the steward in there?" I herd Jabe say as I kept thinking.

"You can smell him. Hold on there's another sun filter programmed to descend." He said before racing off. Jabe and I shared a look and headed off toward the observation gallery.

* * *

><p>"The metal machine confirms it. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Jabe starts.<p>

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." I narrowed my eyes at Cassandra's acting. It was her fault and I would make her pay.

"Summon the steward." Moxx said

"He's dead." Sorrow laced my words.

"Who killed him?"

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the face. Talk to the face." Cassandra accused.

"Shut up! Don't you go blaming him!" I yelled at her. I was about ready to explode at her innocent act. I felt a hand land on my shoulder, I looked up and was met with the Doctor's concerned look.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to his master." He says but as soon as he puts the metal spider on the ground, I jump onto his back and point my sonic at the metal spider. The Doctor lets out a noise from the back of his throat when I jumped on him as I looked toward the spider. It scanned Cassandra before heading toward the black gowned group.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it..." The Doctor trailed off and made sure my legs were securely around his waist before walking up to the leader of the black gowned group. When it tried to hit him, I hurriedly grabbed it's arm and ripped it off, then reached over and pulled at a wire that was hanging where his arm used to be, and all the Adherents collapsed in an instant.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." The Doctor said holding onto my legs, giving me a piggy back ride back to where the spider was. He lightly nudged it with his foot before it walked of toward Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed!" She exclaimed. I quickly hopped of the Doctor's back and stood in front of him, grabbing his face and pressing my lips against his for a few seconds. I felt him go a bit rigid before he relaxed and I pulled back. It wasn't really a kiss, more like just pressing lips. Okay, it was a kiss and I was a little proud for being able to do it before backing down. I turned back toward Cassandra and stuck my tongue out.

"There." I smirked at Cassandra's shocked look.

"At arms!" Well someone was mad that the last bit had blown up in their face, Her assistants pointed their spray guns at us.

"What are you going to do, moisturize us?" The Doctor said after he got over the initial shock of the kiss.

"With acid. Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face." I so wanted to wipe off that look of arrogance off Cassandra's face.

"Sabotaging a ship while your still inside it? How stupid's that?" The Doctor asked mystified.

I'd hope to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra's eyes were shinning with greed.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." I scowled at her.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human Doctor, Alex. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours." Wow. It was so easy to hate her.

"Arrest her, the infidel." Moxx stated.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option."

"Earth death in three minutes." The computer reminded of our short time.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they will triple in price as soon as your dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn." Cassandra said.

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe was one tough cookie for sure.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." There were a series of explosions throughout the Platform.

"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me." God. Now she was trying to be funny. Let me at her.

"Safety systems failing." The computer warned.

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." Cassandra said as her and her attendants beamed away.

"Heat levels rising." The computer said. Real helpful.

"Reset the computer." Moxx said trying to get out of this alive.

"Only the steward would know how to." Jabe pointed out.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, Alex, come on. You lot, just chill." The Doctor said as he tried pulling us away.

"No!" I dug my feet into the ground and refused to move. The Doctor and everyone looked at me. "Jabe, you stay here and help everyone into the corridors, any place without windows. You have to get away from the windows. They're going to get damaged."

"No, Jabe's coming with us and they'll stay here." The Doctor argued. I looked at him. "No."

"Alex." He was now starting to look annoyed.

"No. If Jabe goes down there, she's going to burn. If everyone else stays here, they'll also die! Have you forgotten that I know what will happen? Who will die? I need to save them. I couldn't save the steward, let me save the rest!" I flung my arms around me. "I could have saved him. Yet I was too scared that I was changing something important. Now I know it was stupid of me to think like that. I won't make the same mistake again." I looked him in the eyes as he slowly nodded.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Did everyone hear her? GO!" Everyone scrambled away as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

* * *

><p>"Heat levels critical." God, that computer was so annoying.<p>

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The Doctor asked as we looked at the other side of where the huge fans were whirling at full force.

"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising."

The Doctor pulls the breaker lever and the fans slow a little but go back to their normal speed as soon as he lets go.

"External temperature five thousand degrees."

I pull the lever and hold it down in place. "You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place." He tried to persuade me out of it. "I know! Don't you just love the thrill it gives?" I threw him a grin. "Your skin will burn off." He kept on talking.

"Then get on with it my impossible traveling man." I gave him a wink. He quickly ran to the first fan.

"Heat levels hazardous. Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical."

The Doctor looked back at me then ran through the second fan this time. I was slightly more worried about the burning flesh on my hands. Sweat was dripping down my face and my skin felt like it was being melted off.

"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising." I start to shake form the pain and the corners of my vision start to go black. It's ok, just really painful burns. Jabe would have burned already, you saved her. I tried to reassure myself. I look toward the Doctor staring at me with a look of horror etched on his face and that's the last thing I see before blacking out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in someone's arms with the feeling of being carried.<p>

"Ugh.." I squirmed a little in the person's arms.

"Shh..it's just me Alex." The Doctor's voice instantly calms me. A worried hum sounded in the room.

"Are we in the TARDIS, no, better yet, did you save them?" I quietly asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, everybody lives. Everybody lives, Alex." He says before planting a kiss on my forehead. We head into my room after the Doctor grabs some stuff on the way, him still carrying me.

Once in my room, he gently sets me on the bed and grabs a tube with some green funky looking paste in it. Squirting some in his hands, he slowly rubs them together and applies the paste on my hands looking me straight in the eye. His eyes, they look so old. They're full of pain and remorse. Of wanting and longing. He rubs his thumb on the back of my head and opens his mouth.

"I shouldn't have let you do that. I'm sorry." He looks so sad.

"It wasn't your fault. I wanted to help. Cheer up Theta." The name slipped my mouth before I could do anything. I looked at him prepared for him to be mad but instead, I was met with a mournful look.

"You know." He stated. I slowly nodded. "Yeah. As I said, I was obsessed with your life." I slowly laid down on my bed already feeling the medicine on my hands working. I patted the space beside me when the Doctor didn't move. He slowly laid down with me, our shoulders barley touching.

"You know, I always dreamed of traveling with you. Of being with you. My friends sand family constantly made fun of me when I told them that I was going to find a way to get to you. In the end I didn't have to. The TARDIS appeared right when I needed her. My best friend had been ignoring me and I felt truly alone." I turned my head toward him, only to find him already staring at me. "You made my life easier and you didn't even know I existed. Now I'm here with you, and you actually seem to not think I'm annoying to have around. It's all I could even wish for. You and the old girl." A happy hum sounded in my room. I let out a few giggles.

"And the TARDIS doesn't hate me. There is no way life could get better." I closed my eyes. The pain in my hands was gone and in its place was an uncomfortable feeling. I felt pressure on my forehead once again and I slowly opened my eyes. The Doctor was millimeters away from my face. I let out a shaky breath. That stupid charm he had, I was starting to hate it. He look conflicted, darting his eyes from my lips to my eyes. Finally after what seemed like hours he leaned in and kissed my cheek. Softly pressing his lips against my skin.

I let out a soft smile. "Where's Rose?" I asked quietly, not wanting to break the moment.

"In the console room. We should go get her. I promised to show her current Earth." His breath hit my face as he spoke, not have moved away from me. He slowly sat up and helped me up too.

"Little help?" I asked him waving my hands in the air. The paste had dried and had formed something like a second skin. He carefully peeled of the paste and threw it in the wastebasket beside my bed as I stared at my hands. They looked normal. No burns or scars.

"That's awesome." I told him sending him a grin as he helped me stand up.

"Race you!" I yelled as soon as I was standing and took off running, hearing a chuckle from behind me.

* * *

><p>"You think It'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. Our planet, it's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time." I squeezed the hands that was in mine. We had taken Rose back to Earth and were currently looking at everyone that was passing. Amazingly, Rose had been worried about me and had bombarded me with questions when I saw her again.<p>

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war and we lost."

"A war with who? What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm one of the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else, except Alex."

"There's me." Rose added almost shyly.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I want. Oh, can you smell chips?"

"Yeah. Yeah." The Doctor huffed.

"I want chips! You promised me chips Doctor!" I tugged don his sleeve and gave him my best puppy eyes.

"I want some too." He smiled at me.

"Right then, before we go back into the TARDIS, chips it is, and you can pay!" I exclaimed happy.

"No money." My face instantly formed a frown as he said that.

"You promised!" I said jumping.

"What sort of a date are you? You promised her chips yet you can't pay. Come on then, tightwad, Alex, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close." Rose interjected.

"You're a life saver!" I giggled as I hugged her enthusiastically before linking one of my arms with her and the other with the Doctor pulling them forward. Rose didn't seem so bad now, maybe she just didn't like me when I first showed up. I looked like she had changed her opinion of me for now and I was the happiest I had been in ages.

**A/N- The chapters are taking to long to write and especially with all the things I have to do. This chapter took me a week to write, and I'm really sorry but as it seems I'm only going to be posting like once a week if they are long chapters like this one. Otherwise I'll have to cut the episodes into different chapters. Please send me reviews on how you like it to be. I'll post the next chapter when i have at least ten reviews so i can take a vote on it. A long chapter that will probably take me a week to write or chapters that continue on the same episode. I will probably make two or three for each episode depending and will probably posts two or three times a week. It all depends and I'm sorry for this long note but i need to know what you guys prefer.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Crap." I grumbled as I hit my side against the console as the T.A.R.D.I.S. jerked around.

"You ok? Good. Now, hold that one down!" The Doctor yelled.

"Thanks for being so caring Doctor!" I yelled back.

"I am holding this one down." Rose defended.

"Well hold them both down." He kept insisting.

"It's not going to work." Rose stretched across the console, trying to pull the other lever down.

"Hey both of you! The ego, I expected from the Doctor, but from you Rose? I'm right here! I'm perfectly capable of pulling the other lever down!" I exclaimed as I pulled the lever down. I rolled my eyes as the Doctor kept on talking, purposely ignoring me.

"I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, lets have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound? Alex? Rose?"

I threw him a grin as Rose questioned him. "What happened in 1860?"

"He doesn't know but personally, I think that's the best part. The unknown. For you I mean." Smiling, I sent a wink toward Rose and the Doctor before all of us went flying as the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed.

"Ugh.." I let out a soft groan as I felt myself being pulled up. Fully standing, I saw that Rose was the one that helped me while the Doctor was looking at the screen hanging above the console.

"Thanks Rose. Ever so helpful, unlike a certain medical man that's in front of me." While I continued to glare at the Doctor and make weird faces behind his back, Rose spoke.

"Blimey!"

"You're telling me. Are you alright?" He questioned us. "Yes, thanks for the concern now!" I threw him an annoyed look.

"Feisty are we?" He asked me smirking. I simply responded by sticking my tongue.

"Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose asked excitedly.

"I did it. We did it." The Doctor corrected as soon as I cleared my throat loudly. "Give the man a medal. It'll make him feel better. Earth, Naples, December 24th 1860. Or so he thinks." I directed the last part to Rose whispering. She let out a stifled giggle.

"It's so weird, it's Christmas." Rose said when she had calmed down her giggles.

"All yours, both of you." The Doctor nodded toward the doors.

"But, it's like, think about it though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone. It's finished and it will never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see the days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life, huh?" I nudged the Doctor as I approached him. "The whole universe. Multiple worlds. All at the touch of colorful buttons and a tweak of a few levers. It's great isn't it?"

"Better with three. Come on, then." She headed toward the doors along with the Doctor but not before I grabbed the back of their jumpers.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. "1860." They said simultaneously giving me confused looks. "If you go out dressed like that, you'll start a riot. And you, Doctor," I pointed my finger at his face. "You should be more responsible. Come on Rose. Wardrobe is right through here. First left, second right, third on the left, straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins and fifth door on our left." I pulled Rose toward the wardrobe missing the amazed look that crossed the Doctor's face.

* * *

><p>The sound of our laughs bounced of the walls. Rose and I had been trying on the silliest dresses we could find for a while now. Right now, she was wearing a pink dress that was rimmed in too much lace and ruffles while I had on a blue dress that had a high neck and ridiculously7 long and lacey sleeves.<p>

"We should really look for real now. The Doctor's going to get impatient." I laughed at Rose's face, which had turned beet red now from so much laughing. "Shh!" I shushed her, pulling her up and motioning toward one part of the room while I headed in the opposite direction.

"I'll meet you back in the main room when I'm done, since together, it seems we won't be able to pick out a dress!" I yelled back at her as I disappeared behind some clothes, loosing sight of her completely.

* * *

><p>"It's a bit tight. Sexy! Of all the dresses, you had to pick this one?!" The old girl had hidden everything except for the one dress I was currently wearing. Clever, she was. The dress was really beautiful, though it seemed to hug all the curves I currently had, especially with the corset that went over the dress. It was making me uncomfortable showing off so much. "You know, we do have to run for our lives. If I die because I can't get enough air, thanks to the corset, I will come back to haunt you!" I pointed my finger accusingly toward the ceiling. I let out a another few grumbled words as I sat in a chair that suddenly lit up in front of the vanity I had seen when Rose and I first entered the room.<p>

I began working on my hair, curling it and pinning it up, then adding a flower pin to my hair. "Might as well. Thanks old girl." Standing in front of the mirror, I slowly twirled in place. The dress was black with a blue corset and the flower I had pinned to my hair, was the same shade of blue, T.A.R.D.I.S. blue to be exact. It was really nice.

"Would you look that. Not as bad as I thought." It was tight enough but not overly so that it looked provocative. Just enough to show that I did have a figure. "Still though." I softly pulled at the strings of the corset. "Not good to run in." The old girl let out an annoyed hum.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Take a chill pill!" A angry hum made me jolt. "Sorry!" I threw my hands up in a surrendering pose. "Won't say that again." I threw a worried look toward the ceiling. Wow, she was sounding like my mum now. I picked up my sonic screwdriver from on top the vanity, where I had placed it before I had changed clothes.

* * *

><p>"I've changed my jumper. Now we've only got to wait for Alex and we can go." I heard the Doctor tell Rose as I neared the control room. I let a smile appear on my face as I leaned against the doorway, looking at how happy the Doctor appeared as he told Rose about one of his past encounters with the Autons.<p>

"Well, you guys are sweet. You didn't have to wait for me, you now?" I spoke, making my presence known.

"Blimey! You scared me." The Doctor exclaimed, turning toward me. His eyes immediately went wide and a pink hue appeared on his cheeks.

"Blame the T.A.R.D.I.S. She was the one that took away all the other dresses and only left me this 't exactly say it's good for running." I explained.

"Yeah...good...not good, for running, I mean..." He trailed off as he turned away, trying to avoid eye contact. A small frown made it's way to my face. Did it look that bad? I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts. Why should it matter what he thought? It did matter. Why though? Why was I so keen on getting his approval?

"Ready for this? Here we go. History." He cleared his throat loudly the motioned outside. I gave Rose a questioning look but simply received a grin and a knowing look in return before she pushed us out of the way.

"No, you've done this before. This is mine." I nodded my head along with what Rose had said. I hadn't gotten the chance to open the door last time. I had to run up to meet them but I wasn't going to remind Rose of that. She needed this moment, I would open them the next time. There was plenty of time for that later.

We softly stepped out and into the world which was covered in white. A huge smile broke onto my face. Snow. I almost never saw snow, I had only seen it once before.

"Alex?" The Doctor's spoke making my neck snap when I quickly turned in his direction.

"Sorry." I let out a happy laugh, spinning around with my arms extended. "It's just that I hadn't seen snow in a long time." I continued when he and Rose gave me a curious look. "I used to live in the dessert and it never snowed. We were lucky if a breeze swept through the place. I had only seen snow when I went to visit some of my family and it was when I was about 8, it feels like it was a lifetime ago." I suddenly stopped. Thinking about my old life, I did miss out on a lot of stuff. Like my life didn't really have a meaning or was waiting for a specific time when something would happen.

"Enough about me though. We have just gone into the past and here I am, ever the selfish one!" I excitingly jumped up and clapped my hands, grabbing the Doctor's and Rose's hands when I had calmed down.

* * *

><p>I kept swinging my arms where they connected with the Doctor's and Rose's, laughing gleefully.<p>

"You know, you got the flight a bit wrong." I sent a smirk toward the Doctor as he quickly raced off to the nearest newspaper stand.

"I don't care."

"It's not 1860. It's 1869."

"I don't care." Rose insisted.

"And it's not Naples, it's Cardiff." I happily added, skipping forward while impatiently pulling Rose along. She made a sudden stop but since I was trying to pull her forward, I went flying into a pile of snow. But of course, they were too busy to notice I fell. I let out a grin and snuggled deeper into the snow until I was sure that they wouldn't be able to see me if they turned in this direction. I did have to be thankful for time lord biology though, otherwise I would have turned blue from the cold. It was actually really comfortable, I would fall asleep here if I was left long enough.

"Alex? Alex!"Wow, that was really quick. I started to laugh but accidently let out one laugh that was louder than the others. "Crap." I whispered before snow was shoved out of my sight.

"Hello!" I greeted with a huge smile as soon as I saw the Doctor's face but immediately frowned at the look he gave me.

"Alex. Behave." He scolded me, wagging his finger in front of my face after he had pulled me up until I was fully standing. Of course, he had to be the one to spoil all the fun. Letting out a scowl I headed toward the theatre, not looking back to see if the Doctor and Rose were following.

Since I had changed into a time lord, I was overly cheerful and energetic, like a little kid. Though, looking back, I think that I was only like 16, so close enough to a kids age but also to an adult's. I wasn't as happy before, wasn't I? Is that right? That's not right. I should remember more about my old life but everything seems foggy now. Did I have parents that I left behind? How about a best friend? Yeah, I did. What was their name? Alex. No, that was somebody else, but wasn't my name Alex? A sharp pain went through went my head making my hands grasp my head, seeking to put a stop it. I let out a moan as I dropped to my knees. Worried shouts could be heard in the distance, making my head feel like it was going to explode. I felt worse than it did when we were with the Autons when I thought I was barely getting used to time lord hearing.

"Shut up, please." I pleaded. Tears were making a wet trail on my face, leading from the corner of my eyes to the bottom of my jaw. My head felt like it was about to burst.

I felt hands softly grab my face and heard the muffled sound of the sonic. Kale. That was his name! My best friend's name. How could I forget him? Another sharp pain went through my head. Who? …..Kale. Who was he again? There was suddenly a pounding in my ears. No! Something was trying to stop my memories form returning! It was making me forget. I wouldn't let it. With a quivering hand, I reached inside my sleeve and tried to pull out my sonic but a hand stopped me.

"Stay still." A concerned voice ordered me. I did as was told and kept still, but to do so, I had to stop the pain. And the remembering triggered the headache so I had to make a choice, forget now or forget later. If I forgot now, the pain would immediately go away and if it was later, I had the problem that I didn't know if I would be able to last longer with the pain. Great, I had two choices and they added up to the same thing. Well then, I'm sorry Kale, Alex. I let go of the few memories that I had gotten a tight hold on and with that went my current problem. The headache slowly faded away along with most of what I had remembered.

Left with an empty feeling and sitting on snow. Why was that? Right, the Doctor wanted to show off. Why the empty feeling though? I slowly shook my head before I bolted up, onto my feet.

"Blimey! Alex, what happened?" I turned toward the voice, spotting the Doctor and Rose next to him. "What do you mean?" I cast him a confused look. What was he talking about?

"Right now. You looked like you were in pain."Rose interjected. "Was I? No, I wasn't. What was I doing on the ground anyways? Never mind, it's not important." Screams sounded in the air. I let out a grin. "Well? What we waiting for?" I raced forward, not catching the concerned glance Rose and the Doctor shared.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, I felt it. It wasn't only the empty feeling and the over enthusiastic character, my forehead felt like it was burning up with a fever and I felt really sick. This didn't feel like a regular cold would. My head was pounding and I was sweating despite being surrounded by snow.<p>

I leaned down, cupping my hands together to gather some snow up but instantly stopped. Just as I had placed part of my hand on the snow, it instantly melted as it made contact with my skin, forming a small puddle.

"That's not right." I grumbled. I would have to ask the T.A.R.D.I.S. what was wrong with me when this adventure was over. I straightened slowly, trying not to get dizzier than I already was. I know I promised myself, when I got to this world, that I would I would do everything to help the Doctor but so far I had to be helped in the two adventures we have had so far. I was becoming a bother.

I saw Gwyneth an Sneed pick up the corpse of the old lady but no Rose in sight. I let out an annoyed huff. I would have to pass off as a damsel in distress, more so than I already did unconsciously. I hated that, not anymore. Well, except for right now, it was needed since Rose didn't show up.

"What are you doing?" I called as I approached them.

"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary." Gwyneth tried to convince me.

Right, here goes nothing. Let's see how good my acting is. "She's dead! What did you do to her?" I exclaimed with a horrified face, underneath it though, I was trying my hardest not to laugh. That only lasted until I remembered that I was basically going to get kidnapped.

A pad of cloth quickly covered my mouth and nose.

"Crap." I mumbled into the cloth before promptly passing out, hearing my name being called in the distance.

* * *

><p>I woke up to one of the corpses heading toward me, making me instantly jump into a standing position.<p>

"Speaking words of wisdom, I say, 'Oh, Crap'." I yelped as it reached toward me. I raced toward the door. Now would come the bit where I'm a damsel in distress, I hate this.

"Doctor!" I screamed. "I know you're there. Remember? All knowing! Now get this door open or so help me, I will redecorate the TARDIS!" I added the last part to make sure he got here on time and luckily just as the corpse grabbed me, the door was kicked in.

"I think this is my dance." The Doctor playfully states, sending a wink down at me after he pulls me toward him. "And you wouldn't dare redecorate her." He added.

"Try me." I challenged.

"Not the best of times." Rose spoke from behind Charles. "Rose! Come here, you!" I gleefully hugged her.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Charles was clearly not believing anything of what he had just seen, even with the proof right in front of him. I have to admit that I had forgotten about him.

"Charles Dickens!" I exclaimed. "Pleasure to meet you! Though, correcting your statement, the dead are walking. Fascinating, no? The thrill of it all!"

"How do you...?" Charles started to question. Obviously he wanted to know how I knew who he was but he didn't get his request because the Doctor soon stopped him.

"All knowing." He simply answered. I had to let out a grin at that.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The Doctor started to question the walking corpse that I had momentarily forgotten about. My memory sucked, short term wise.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" The Gelth replied with many voices, creating an eerie atmosphere before they disappeared into the gas lamps.

That's right, the Gelth. My extremely happy attitude turned somber quickly. Gwyneth. She was going to die if I didn't do anything to save her. I watched her sadly as she poured tea. After the Gelth had left the bodies, we had gone to sit in the living room. No one was talking and it was all getting very boring really soon.

"Right, now, first of all, you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think that I didn't feel your hands wander about." I angrily turned my gaze onto Sneed.

"I wont be spoken to like this!" Sneed proclaimed all while the Doctor glared at him because of the previous comment I had made.

"After that, you stuck me in a room full of walking dead people! Zombies for god's sake! And if that wasn't enough, you had to go walk away from all the problems, and leave me off to die. So start talking before I get mad for real." I sent him a glare to get my point across. To say the least, the Doctor and Rose were very shocked to finally see another side to me other than my happy one. They both wore faces of utter disbelief. I wasn't really that angry though, I just needed Sneed to start talking.

"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed" He corrected himself once I sent him another glare. "they started getting restless." He continued.

"Tommyrot." Charles insisted that he had not seen anything.

"That's bull crap. You saw all that. You must really be something if you deny what's clearly there." I told him not entirely focused on what was going around me. I needed to tell the Doctor about the Gelth before anything went majorly wrong. But if they didn't die in the explosion, where would they end up. There were so many variables I had to keep in mind. It was most likely that Gwyneth wouldn't listen to what I have to say, since clearly she thinks the Gelth are angels looking for help. I would have to worry about that when the moment came.

Starting to pay attention to the conversation once again, I heard Rose ask what the rift was.

"It's a weak point in time and space. Basically a connection between this place to another. In the end, it's almost always the cause of ghosts stories." I answered for the Doctor, still thinking.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations." Sneed told us.

Charles practically runs out, slamming the door on his way out. It seems like he got enough of all this.

"Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

Time was running out and I hadn't even told the Doctor about the Gelth. We hadn't had time alone and I couldn't tell him in front of everyone else.

"Alex!" The Doctor called. I let out a sigh and headed off to where he was.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had been following the Doctor around for a couple of minutes now and frankly, I was very bored. I had also been telling him for ten minutes straight that I needed to talk to him and he kept ignoring me. Stupid time lords and their egos.

I guess I shouldn't be saying that since, technically, I was now a time lord too but currently he was getting on my nerves.

I grumbled in annoyance as I trudged along behind him. I let out a smirk when I noticed he was busy talking to Charles so I made my escape. I slowly slid back, keeping my eyes on the Doctor. Three more steps and I could turn the corner where I would be out of his sight.

Two.

I got this.

_Creak._

Shoot. I tensed up as I stepped on a squeaky board. Letting out a breath of relief when he didn't turn around, I took another step back.

One more step.

I quickly turned the corner and jumped excitement. "Ye-" I clasped a hand over my mouth quickly, having forgotten I was on the run. I needed to control my excitement, otherwise, I'd get caught pretty soon.

* * *

><p>I had finally found Gwyneth after searching the place for a couple of minutes and I was exhausted. All the hiding and the running, I needed to get in shape. Probably find out if the TARDIS has a gym.<p>

"You know you could ask for help. There's no need to do all the work by yourself." I told her as I started to wash up some of the dirty dishes. Washing dishes isn't my favorite thing to do but I want to be useful. There's no use in just being here if I wasn't going to offer some kind of help.

"Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right." Gwyneth stated, trying to get me away from the dishes.

"Why wouldn't I? It's clear that you work hard but you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help. Everyone needs it at least at one point in their life and right now, I'm offering to help." I gave her a big smile.

"How much does he pay you anyways?"

"Eight pound a year, miss." She answers.

I pretend to be surprised, pulling my face into a small, soft frown. "That much?" I question. I know that it's a different time but that's only about ten u.s. dollars and for a year, it's a ridiculously small amount of money.

"I know. I would've been happy with six." Different times we are in all right.

"So, did you go to school?"I questioned.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper."

I gave her a soft smile. "Where I'm from, we have to go every day. We only have Sunday and Saturday off. I always thought it was a bit off trouble though. All that time wasted on school when, I could've been somewhere else. You know, I was never like any other of the girls in class. While they were busy flirting, I was hunched over my desk, reading about the universe. Oh, you should have read some of those stories. The things I learned, but also about a certain man. I admit, I always liked him." Gwyneth gave me an inquiring look. Continuing on, I let a smile etch onto my face. "A man that traveled the universe. Nothing stopped him. He was free in a way, but he carried a big burden on his shoulders. The things he had seen, the deaths that had to happen. A choice that had to be made. One single planet or the rest of the universe. Those stories always gave me hope, that whatever happened, no matter what, it would always turn out well." I let out a lazy grin.

"How about you? Any boy you've got your eye on?" I asked her.

"I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."

"Yeah, love a nice smile. You should ask him out. Give him some tea or something. Whatever you British people do." I smiled at her so she knew that I was just joking.

"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing."

I let out a face splitting grin at her comment. "I suppose I am but personally I think it's a good thing. Not being held back by anything other than yourself. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed."

"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine going through something like that." I gave her a sad look. Not pity, just thinking about how my life would be without the people I cared about.

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. And he's waiting for you too, miss, but he's no longer who you remember him to be, you have made him search for so long. Oh, the time he has wasted, looking for you."

"Who?" I questioned, suddenly very interesting in this conversation.

"The one who would search for you until the end."

"How do you know?" I gave her a questioning glance. She was only supposed to know about Rose not me too so this was peaking my interest.

"Your from America. Never have I see it like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone thought possible. You've traveled from one universe to another. It shouldn't be possible but oh, it is with you. You make everything and anything possible. The things you've seen. The darkness, the death, what must happen and what must never. Your hands are soaked in other's blood. You know who will die, yet, you don't do anything. There's nothing you can do. It's them or the universe. No one should have to decide that." I let a soft whimper escape from my lips as she continued. "The big bad wolf is no more. It has seized to exist. There's nothing you can do to bring it back. And the red aura, don't let her escape. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss" Gwyneth apologized.

I let out a shaky breath. "No." Nosily swallowing, I continued. "It's alright."

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it."

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is it right?" I jumped a few inches into the air. Crap. That had scared me. The Doctor had appeared out of nowhere and I was so busy worrying about Gwyneth that I had forgotten that he would show up.

"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head."

"You grew up on the top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts." She told him.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?"

"We're going to have a séance." The Doctor explained. Great just what I needed.

As soon as Gwyneth headed out, the Doctor followed but not before I pulled him back. "Doctor, we need to talk." I pleaded.

"Alex, there isn't any time." He started to walk, but I didn't give up and pulled him back once again.

"No. You have to listen to me now. People will die." He stopped tugging and turned to look at me. "The blue ghosts aren't who they say they are. They will say anything to get you on their side. They're going to use the time war against you, make you feel guilty." He suddenly jerked out of my reach.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about the war I fought in. You have no right to get to decide who I help." He tried leaving again but I tugged him back. Tears were threatening to fall now.

"Listen to me!" I pleaded once again.

"No, you listen to me! I brought you along, I know what I'm doing. There is no need for some little girl to tell me what I can or can't do. I don't need you! You hear that Alex? I don't need you!" He yelled.

That was it. That's all that was needed for my tears to escape. I clasped my hands over my mouth as I let out a whimper, refusing to look at him. "Yeah, that's me. Alex, the person that no one needs." I whispered. I looked up at him, quickly wiping my tears with the sleeve of my dress. "You know, I always looked at you as the man that everyone wanted to meet. As it seems, stuff rarely turns out how you want it to. I always knew that but I wanted it to be just how I had imagined you. I won't make that mistake again. Thank you for reminding me that not everything is as perfect as it seems." I dropped my head and quickly hurried out of the room, heading into the world of white that was outside.

* * *

><p>Tears were still falling. I let out a sad chuckle as I sat on the front steps of the place. I almost never cried and when I did, it would only be a couple of tears but in this moment, I couldn't stop them. They just kept coming. Funny how it was the Doctor who had caused them and by just saying he didn't need me. I felt really weak, letting my emotions show because of a stupid time lord.<p>

My bottom lip quivered. Calling him a stupid time lord just made it hurt more. Why was that? It was supposed to make me feel better not worse.

I smoothed out my dress before running my hands through the snow that was beside me. I studied the snow in my hand carefully. Didn't something happen to the snow earlier? Yeah, a headache, then my skin was boiling to the point where it instantly melted the snow that made contact with it. My memories. The reason for the headache. Something was stopping me.

I didn't bother trying to remember anything else since I was afraid that the pain would start again and that I would forget about the fact that something was erasing my memory as it came back. I couldn't risk it.

Reaching up my sleeve to where my sonic screwdriver was hidden, I took it out. I searched for some setting that would help in this situation. I was glad the TARDIS had mad it telepathic, otherwise I would have forgotten with so many settings. I wonder if I could record anything. Just as I was about to find out, I saw Charles race out from inside.

"Miss Alex! I'm sorry, they're inside."

I immediately jumped up and raced inside. It didn't matter that the Doctor had told me he didn't need me, I was going to help him. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. Speeding up until I came to the entrance of the morgue, I yelled out as soon as I saw the Doctor.

"Doctor! Turn up the gas! Let it fill the room! The Gelth are gaseous, you idiot!" I couldn't pass up the opportunity of calling him that after what he had told me.

"Shoot!" The Gelth started heading toward me at full speed. I slowly backed away as the gas filled the air, making the Gelth leave the corpses. And as soon as I was sure they had left, I raced toward Gwyneth who was standing under the arch and placed my hands on her arms.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. You were right, there is a lot of blood on my hands. And I'm sorry but you will too, soon enough, if you don't stop them. Send them back. They lied. They are not the angels you thought they were." I felt the Doctor and Rose stand behind me with a stiff posture.

"Liars?" She questioned.

"Look at me please. Don't make the same mistakes I have. None of the things you say in my head are going to exist if you don't stop them and it's all my fault. I forgot to tell you what would happen." A tear slipped from Gwyneth's and my eyes.

"I can't breath." Rose told us.

"Charles, get her out."

"I'm not leaving her." Rose argued but I stopped listening when I saw Gwyneth move her lips.

"It's not your fault. I saw what would happen, yet I still chose this, miss" I let out a small smile as she called me miss.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out."

I heard talking in the background but I kept my eyes planted on Gwyneth as she took out a box of matches form her apron pocket.

"Leave this place!" She insisted once again before the Doctor reaches up and feels for a pulse. Finding none, he places a gentle kiss 8on her forehead as he says he's sorry.

"Miss?"

I look at her, my eyes unwavering. "Thank you for being there for me. I wish you luck."

I let out a soft smile. "Thank you Gwyneth, for everything." The Doctor then grabs my hand and pulls me after him, down the halls, until we get outside. We dived toward the snow as the place blew up.

I gave another look at the remaining debris, feeling sadness sweep through me.

Gently, I pulled myself up and headed toward Charles, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Charles." I quietly said before heading off, toward the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>I shut the TARDIS doors behind me and let out a small smile as I was greeted by a warm hum emanating from the walls.<p>

"Hey old girl." I slowly walked up to the console and ran my hands over the glowing buttons. "I missed you. Never again should I be left alone with the Doctor again." I said as I walked past my room and into another room, the door labeled 'sickbay'.

I let out a tired sigh and hopped onto one of the beds. "Sexy, I need help. Something is wrong with me. Help me, please." I pleaded. I received a concerned hum and a screen quickly descended from the ceiling.

"Why is this happening. Every time I try to remember something about my old life, I instantly forget what I managed to find out and get a major headache. It even took me a long while to remember that I had headaches, thanks to whatever is stopping my memories." I saw a flash of green light before I was scanned.

Seconds later, the results came back clean. Everything was in perfect order. That can't be right. There has to be something wrong, I wasn't getting these headaches for nothing. Reaching forward to turn off the screen, a red blinking light caught my eye, stopping me. What was it? Looking at it closer, I noticed a cluster of red dots on the screen, around my brain.

So this was what it was. Funny how it only effected my memory of my old life and didn't interfere with the memory from the episodes. I needed to get rid of the stuff in my brain now or else it would kill me. It also wouldn't be a nice death, practically it would leave me in a vegetable state if something wasn't done soon. Crap, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Warning lights flashed from the ceiling before the knob to the door turned. Quickly, I pushed up the screen and laid down on the bed properly just seconds before the Doctor came walking through the door.

I closed my eyes and started to hum, pretending I hadn't heard him come in and walk toward me. To be truthful, I was still pretty pissed off at him for what had happened earlier and plus finding out what I had just learned, wasn't helping either. I started to hum the Doctor Who theme song but quickly changed to the Sherlock theme song as I remembered I was mad at the Doctor. I think I had enough of him for today.

I could feel the Doctor staring at me an frankly it was getting on my nerves. I needed to calm down for my sake because if I didn't, I would have to murder one special time lord and if I did that, that would make me a murderer. And if I murdered someone as important as the Doctor, it was most likely that the intergalactic police or some other group of space cops would chase after me. If that happened, I wouldn't have enough time to eat ice cream.

Mmmmm... ice cream. That sounded awesome right now. Oh, but the effort it would take to go to the kitchen, and I was so comfortable. Well, not really. I could feel the Doctor breathing on me, the closer he got. Wow, talk about creepy.

Wait a minute. If the TARDIS was telepathic then I didn't need to say anything, just think it. Right, here I go. I quickly sat up, almost bonking heads with the Doctor before heading to the door with him hot on my heels.

"Where are you going?" He asked but I was to busy chanting the word 'kitchen' in my head. I said it for the fifth time as I reached the door and opened it. I let out a grin as I saw that the TARDIS had moved the rooms around, allowing for there to be kitchen behind the door.

'Thanks Sexy.' I thought before I was rewarded with a appreciative hum. I turned in every direction, looking for a freezer.

Aha! In one of the corners of the kitchen, there was a lonely looking blue freezer. I bet that one had what I was searching for. I raced toward it with the Doctor right behind me.

Popping open the freezer, I began to rummage through it. I stuck my tongue between my teeth in concentration. It had to be here somewhere!

"Heck yeah!" I let out a cry of victory as I pulled out a carton of rocky road ice cream, scaring the hell out of the Doctor. He jumped a couple of inches off the ground as I raced off toward the cabinets and drawers.

"Alex," The Doctor started but once again I ignored him. Right now I was on a mission.

I pulled open every drawer I could find until I saw spoons. With an excited jump and squeal I quickly grabbed one and the ice cream before racing out the doors.

* * *

><p>After searching for a few second I found a personal theatre in the TARDIS. The Doctor still following me, he didn't give up easily did he. There was a couch surrounded by huge pillows and cushions that sat in front of a big screen.<p>

I dived onto the couch, mindful of the ice cream, and immediately scrunched up my eyebrows and spoke out loud.

"Cartoons please!" I requested. Not even a minute later, Tom and Jerry came on. I let out a smile and took the lid off of the ice cream container. Surprisingly, it was still frozen.

I got settled comfortably before I felt a dip in the couch. The Doctor.

Without saying a word, I pulled out two spoons from the sleeve of my dress and stuck them in the ice cream. I used one spoon to scoop up some before shoving it in the Doctor's mouth. He let out a surprised noise as I let the spoon angle from his mouth so I could get back to my ice cream.

I shoved some ice cream into my mouth watching as Jerry ran around trying not to get hit by hammer as Tom chased after him. I let out a laugh that was followed by a low chuckle from the Doctor. Smiling, we continued to watch the rest of the episode sharing the ice cream until it was all gone.

In the end, somehow, we had ended up cuddled together on the couch. Neither of us mentioning that we had had a fight.

A few minutes passed as the next episode started, the pause reminded me of how tired I was. I was beginning to drift off when the Doctor softly spoke.

"Alex, I'm sorry." My eyes snapped open as I turned to look at him. The light from the screen reflected on his eyes and at the moment, made him look older. "I didn't mean any of that. I should have listened to you."

I didn't say anything, just looked at him with sadness. He really had hurt my feelings today but it didn't matter at the moment.

I inched closer to him and reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek before I settled back into the couch, scooting closer to him and closing my eyes. Letting the day's fatigue catch up.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- I am so sorry for not updating for so long but I've been going through some stuff at home and could simply not find the energy to write anything. I'm also sorry this chapter is also short but many people have told me they would prefer it if they were shorter and more frequent and hopefully I will start to update quicker now. Feel free to leave any suggestions in the reviews and I really encourage you to so I get an idea of what you are expecting. Thanks for being so patient. **

**Chapter 7**

I literally dragged myself through the halls as I sleepily mumbled. I had just woken up a minute ago and had been wondering how I had awoken in my bed since I remember the Doctor and I were watching cartoons yesterday after our adventure.

"Morning Sexy." I greeted the TARDIS, my voice still gruff from sleep, as I continued clawing my way through the halls.

Now that I thought about it, it was much more of an effort to drag myself through the halls than if I just got up and walked.

Screw that.

I stopped crawling around and pressed the side of my face into the cold floor. I was so tired.

I just want to crawl back into my soft bed and...

Pulled out of my thoughts by arms around my waist, I let out an annoyed huff of air as I was hoisted onto someone's shoulders and of course it had to be the bloody Doctor's.

I was still really mad at him. Our fight had brought back memories of my life in the other world and strangely, I could remember that bit. Like whatever was erasing my memory wanted me to keep that part of myself. That memory was what made me who I was before all this and righ_t now, it seems clear enough._

_Screaming. _

_The memory that never goes away. _

_Usually it was always followed by feminine sobs. Sobs that broke your heart. _

_The wailing that sounded so heartbroken. _

_Enough tears were shed to the point where I was worried I'd drown in them. _

_Feeling my bottom lip quiver and the self control that was left, fade away. _

_When I was small, I never heard them argue but that could be because I didn't want to. Ignoring what personally didn't concern me and denying what didn't fit into my 'perfect' life. _

_Now I understood. I had simply blocked it out before. _

_Life wasn't as happy and cheery as they had made it seem. Later on in my life, I began to notice the fact that everything wasn't perfect. _

_Little heated arguments that didn't seem that big of a deal, turned into full fledged out fights that involved a lot of crying and screaming. They always scared me with their fights but never like they did that day. _

_One day, they couldn't just deal with each other. My mom just broke down and closed off to everyone around her. My dad later tried to make it better but it didn't help this far in their fights. _

_When she got home from work, she wouldn't even look at me and when she thought she was alone, her screams came. Her screams were blood curdling screams. She sobbed and screamed until her throat was sore and when I tried to help her, she simply pushed me away. _

_I would get so depressed when I heard her cry that I would bury my face into one of my pillows and scream too. I never needed to worry about them hearing though. My mom's screams were always overpowering mine. You couldn't hear me even if you tried. _

_I knew that the fights were my parent's problems but they didn't know this hurt me too. _

_I always thought we were the one perfect family that everyone wanted to be like. Turned out we weren't. It took me awhile to notice it. We were just like every other broken family out there. We were desperately trying to hide it from the rest of the world. Even after I knew this, I still held hope. _

_Nothing helped. _

_We all slowly started to drift away into different directions. My brother wasn't born yet so it wasn't as tough as it would have been with him around. _

_Sometimes, the glares that my parents gave each, found their way to me. They were so mad at each other, they didn't care where they pointed the glares. _

_Was this my fault? Did I do something to cause this? If not, was there even a way to have avoided it? It didn't feel real, it felt staged. _

_I kept expecting it to be one big sick joke. That one day my mum and dad would just pop out in front of me, holding hands, and explain that it was all a joke. I needed it to be a joke. I needed to yell at them to express how angry I was, about how they ended up breaking me. They hurt my feelings, made me feel like I was the only reason they were both still standing in front of me. The reason why neither had walked out on the other. Like if I was in the way of what they truly wanted to do. _

_Over time, we were all empty shells of who we used to be. Later on, my mum sat me down to talk with her for the first time in weeks. She explained how she was hurt and that she couldn't be close to my dad any longer. She told me she was getting an apartment and asked if I wanted to move in. I accepted out loud but in my head I questioned myself about this situation. Did I really want to move in with my mom? After all I was only eleven and this seemed like such a big decision. _

_After I said yes and we moved away into a different part in town, my mum slowly came back to who she was. Not completely, but close. She wasn't as happy but it was enough to notice the change. _

_With the fight, we had all become broken in our own way. I still visited my dad but I felt like he thought that I was choosing sides even though he denied thinking such things. I began to really miss the family we once were or at least pretended to be. _

_I was always in tears and no one offered help. Friends at school ignored me now and other family wasn't a choice. They weren't great in the comforting area so I was left on my own. _

_About a month later, my parents got back together. I thought I would have been happy but when it happened, I got a sinking feeling in my heart. I didn't want them back together because they would then have the opportunity to hurt me again. They thought the fight was just between them but that was where they were wrong. I was always on the sidelines. Seeing everything that had happened had hurt me to an extreme point. _

_I knew that they would fight again, it was guarantied. I couldn't handle another fight. They had broken me. I pretended that it was all okay and that I wasn't even bothered by it but as it turns out, I'm a great actor. Too great in fact. I just need someone to see I wasn't okay and help me. I don't even know why I tried to hide it. _

All that pain made me more of a thinking person. Debating on life and the consequences. Scared of loving someone because we could end up hurting each other or someone else. It kind of made me grateful though, it might have even helped.The Doctor reminded me of how it felt. When he was mad, he had glared at me just like my parents had. He did what my parents also did. He projected his anger onto me, his anger of the time war.

I let out a low growl as I felt the Doctor carrying me into my room before softly placing me on my bed.

"Hurry up and get ready Lexi." He said before heading toward the doors.

Come on, hold it in. You can do this! Screw the curious side of me.

"Lexi?" I tilted my head to the side as I questioned him. I saw him slightly tense up before relaxing again.

"I think it seems fitting."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I guess I kind of liked it, just a little.

I barely caught the smirk that crossed the Doctor's face before he left the room.

That idiot. He was just annoying sometimes. I threw myself backwards onto the bed, letting out a frustrated grunt.

"How do you deal with him Sexy? Don't you just want to dump him on a random planet and just ditch him?"

A scolding hum came from the walls freaking the hell out of me so much that I fell off the bed.

"Curse you." I mumbled before an angry sound followed.

"Crap! Sorry." I quickly sat up before racing off into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

><p>Humming I headed into the console room waiting for the big adventure to come. I had put on black leggings that resembled jeans and my tardis blue converse. I was also wearing a light blue undershirt and a black college jacket over it along with my tardis bag. I had placed my stuff back inside of it and I was so ready for another adventure.<p>

Also, I was kind of curious as to see how long I could be mad at the Doctor before he made me forgive him. I knew he would make it happen, whether he was conscious of it or not.

I raced through the halls with a skip in my step. I wonder where he would take us next. Oh, right. Rose. On the last adventure, we had actually gotten along. I let a grin cross my face as I reached the tardis doors. If I was right we were in the 'Aliens of London' episode and the Doctor got the time wrong. A whole year late. Huh, what an idiot.

I skipped outside to find myself in London. Now, if I could only remember where Rose's flat was.

Oh! I had that scanner thing that told me where the Doctor was. I quickly pulled it out and followed the signal until I was outside of their door. A lot of people were coming in and out of the flat. Jackie must have already told everyone that Rose was back.

I slipped in with a few people ignoring the looks that were sent my way. Seriously, what was wrong with them? Even if I wasn't acting weird, people just stared at me.

I clasped a hand over my mouth quickly when a laugh threatened to escape as I saw the Doctor and a little kid fighting over the remote. No, I was mad at him. Ignore him. But he looked so adorable!

This isn't working. Know what? Screw this. I raced toward the couch and jumped onto the Doctor's lap, scaring him pretty good. He looked down, ready to push off the person that had dared to jump on him but as soon as he saw it was me, his frown turned into a gentle look before he tossed another glare at the small kid.

"Sweetie, give me that will you?" I tickled the little boy until he let the remote go, running off squealing. I gave a soft smile slip as I handed the Doctor the remote and slowly leaned back against his chest, placing my bag on my lap.

I kind of zoned out after that, remembering what Gwyneth had said.

_The big bad wolf is no more. It has seized to exist._

Crap. Something was very wrong here.

_There's nothing you can do to bring it back._

And of course, I was stuck without being able to do anything. The Doctor had to regenerate at that exact moment or who knows what could happen, I didn't want to risk it.


End file.
